Ticesse
'Ticesse' 'History': From the womb of the cosmos sprang the twins Ahmorae , Goddess of Darkness, and Ticesse, Goddess of Light. Whilst Ahmorae wed Ahmahdihs , King of the Gods, Ticesse traveled the universe and found its cold, dark, emptiness depressing. She created the first star to fill the emptiness with light and warmth. Ahmahdihs looked upon her creation and thought it beautiful. He fell in love with Ticesse and took her as his second wife. Together, they spread light throughout the universe, Ticesse creating light and Ahmahdihs setting each star in its place. Together with her daughters Ebphae , the Goddess of Healing and mercy, and Sehrihnehmii , the Goddes of Mercy and Love, she created the Light Crystal and presented it to Nihlnaeden, the First Light Crystal Bearer, to aid the Fey in the Great Wars. 'Relationships:' Ticesse is sisters and bitter enemies with the goddess Ahmorae . Always opposites, their tensions came to a breaking point after Ahmahdihs took Ticesse as his second wife. Fueled by her jealousy of Ticesse, Ahmorae began a war which would engulf all of the Gods and also all mortals, changing the very order of both earth and the heavens. Ticesse is the mother of the “Great Mercies” or the “Great Healers”: Sehrihnehmii , the Goddess of Peace and Love, and Ebphae , the Goddess of Healing and Mercy. She is also the mother of Suhrn , God of Jokes and Laughter, and Kahmaereia , Goddess of the Moons. Ticesse is friends and allies with all the Gods of the Bright Pantheon . Her relationships with the gods of the Grey Pantheon are tenuous and her relationships with the gods of the Dark Pantheon are troubled. She despises suffering and war, and the idea of death is terrible. She is considered one of the greatest champions of the mortal races because of her ceaseless struggles on their behalf. 'Appearance and Emissaries:' Ticesse often appears in art and literature as a tall, incredibly beautiful Sihlvihnari woman. Many images of her depict her standing before the Well of Knowledge (the mythical fountain in which the future can be glimpsed). The images are often set at night so that the moons and stars can be seen in the sky behind her. She is almost always depicted holding an orb of light in her right hand. If she is standing next to the Well of Knowledge, she is usually depicted holding a dipper or a pitcher in her left. Occasionally, she is shown holding a butterfly knife in her left hand, but these pictures are rare. Ticesse has come to be associated with white geese. Her messenger is the Dawn Goose, a pure white goose which flies across the sky each morning, heralding the approach of the rising suns. For a worshiper of Ticesse, the appearance of a white goose is always a symbol of good fortune, especially if one is seen at the beginning of a journey or business venture. The white goose, or Dawn Goose, has also become a popular wedding symbol. The marriage of Ticesse and Ahmahdihs is seen as the ideal marriage, one built on love and undying devotion. Ticesse is considered the patron Goddess of marriage and so it has become tradition to include images of white geese or even include live geese as part of the wedding décor. To see a wild white goose on one's wedding day is thought to be a promise of a happy marriage to come. 'The Church of Ticesse:' Followers of Ticesse are often bright, joyful souls. Followers of Ticesse are often compelled to travel and explore. They are often creative and greatly appreciate art, music, dancing, and excitement. However, they just as often live simple lives. Many of Ticesse's followers are simply wives and mothers, content in their role. Many are farmers who rely on Ticesse's girt of sunlight to grow their crops. All of Ticesse's followers, whether they be eccentric travelers or simple house-wives, believe wholeheartedly in peace over violence. They are kind and generous, always willing to help in some way, be it with a few extra coins or a place to stay the night. Amongst her followers, there are many bards , clerics , and monks . Ticesse's temples and shrines are often constructed with “light, airy” architectural features, like lattice worked walls and large windows with fine stone tracery. They are constructed to let in and capture the light of both the suns and also the moons and stars. Often, they contain a large standing pool in the center of the temple which sits beneath either a circular opening or a large windowed dome, symbolic of the Well of Knowledge, in which all things are reflected and foreseen. Temples and Shrines to Ticesse also often include some sort of accommodation for travelers. A weary traveler will always find a bed and a meal waiting for them at a temple of Ticesse, and shrines will at least have an enclosed space and a sleeping pallet. Religious Traits: 'Child of the Light:' You feel most comfortable in the light of day and despise the darkness. As a child you feared to fall asleep without a candle burning beside your bed, which is why you long ago devoted your life to the Light Bringer herself, Ticesse, Goddess of the Sun and Stars. Bonus: During the day, you gain a +1 trait bonus on all Charisma -based skill checks. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Ticesse you gain an additional +1 trait bonus on all Charisma -based skill checks during the day. 'Light of Truth': Ticesse is the Goddess of Light and Truth. As follower of Ticesse, you have a learned to see past lies and deceptions. Bonus: You gain a +2 trait bonus on any saves involving illusion magic. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Ticesse, you gain an additional +2 trait bonus on any saves involving illusion magic.